


When We Were Young

by multicolormuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicolormuke/pseuds/multicolormuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's been a wreck since Michael left him, and now he finally gets his happiness back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing i wrote in my free time (:

11:07 p.m. on a Saturday night. I should be out with Ashton, Calum, and Michael, partying after our big show we just played. But no, I’m sitting on the couch this random hotel room watching Netflix and feeling sorry for myself. Again. I let out a sigh and continued watching How I Met Your Mother, trying to remember the old happy days. When I wasn’t depressed, when I wasn’t feeling so hopeless, when Michael and I were still together. I heard the gentle sound of the rain falling on the balcony outside over the sound of the television, and I decided to change from Netflix to Music. I pressed shuffle and as soon as a random Fall Out Boy song came on, my door opened and Michael walked in, smiling at me. “

“Hey, Luke. Brought you tea, your favorite kind, coconut and vanilla green tea.” He said, raising a bag and then sat it on the table.

“Thanks, Mike.” I responded softly, then turned the music up louder to avoid further conversation. We haven’t talked a whole lot since our breakup, have barely even been alone together. That was a year ago. I wasn’t looking forward to talking back then, and I’m not now. I started dancing around, laughing at myself as I did. Michael walked close to me as the song ended, and a slower song came on. When We Were Young, by Adele. His hands snaked around my waist from behind and pressed his body against my back.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me since we ended things.” He whispered into my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder. I nodded and frowned, turning around so our fronts were pressed together, and my eyes met his green ones. He moved his hands from my waist to cup my cheeks, and he licked his lips before pressing them to mine in a passionate, slow kiss. My eyes fluttered shut and my hands gripped his shirt, as he pulled away.

“I love you,” I mumbled, hugging him tightly, closing my eyes again.

“I love you more. Now dance with me Lu.” He smiled as I pulled away, and his rougher, smaller hands grabbed onto mine and I nodded with a grin. He led, by stepping back, then to the side, then to the front, and over again. My favorite part was when he spun me around and then pulled me into his arms as the song ended.

“Mikey.” I mumbled into his chest, looking up to him. 

“Yes, Luke?” “Can I be yours again? I miss you and I need you. I haven’t been okay. I’ve been hurting and hurting myself, crying myself to sleep, trying to forget. But I could never forget you. I’m in love with you. I want us to be happy like we were when we were young.” I confessed, tears coming to my eyes as I spoke. “I’d love for you to be mine again.” His lips met mine once more before I suggested we go lay down and cuddle, to make up for lost time.


End file.
